


What a Way To Go

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	What a Way To Go

“Are you mad at me?” Disbelief tinged Cas’ voice as you made your way back into the house - if you could call it that. The rickety ass cabin had become home in the midst of this Croat-fest. Sam was gone. Dean had become someone you barely recognized. It was all a giant shit show.

To be fair, Cas became someone else entirely after his angel mojo had flown the coop, but he was at least chill. Dean was even more pent up and tense than when you’d first met him - and that was saying something. “Yes, I’m mad at you!” You screamed. “You went out there on your own! There’s fucking Croats everywhere and you-”

“What?” He asked, his voice rising. “Because my angel juice decided to go the way of the dodo bird, I’m completely helpless out there?”

“That’s not what I meant, Cas,” you snapped, pacing the dingy floors, your muscles tensing with every horrible thought that bombarded your brain. It was hard enough losing Sam and watching Dean change into someone not all together pleasant before your eyes, losing Cas would be the last straw to sever your sanity. “I worry about you and even though the world is fucked, I love you and I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

Smiling, Cas licked his lips and stepped toward you, hand calloused from years of wielding an angel blade and months of gunning down Croats, reaching out to grasp yours. “You’re cute when you’re angry.” You relaxed at his touch. Bastard. He knew you couldn’t stay mad at him. It was the end of days for fucks sake. One of you was bound to bite it eventually. You just hoped you’d go down together. “If you’ll let me, I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

While the world went to shit outside, Cas sauntered toward you, jeans speckled with dirt, hair a mess, beard untrimmed and yet it all felt right. Having his eyes on you was the only thing that gave you peace anymore. Knowing he cared as much as you did. 

You gasped as his hand came around your waist and pulled you close, his breath hot against your neck. Without warning he spun you around, his hands snaking underneath the tank top you wore to tease at the skin underneath. 

“You don’t play fair,” you mumbled as you felt goosebumps ghost across your entire body. You both loved and hated how easily your body reacted to his touch. 

Cas’ beard scraped against your skin, the shockwaves going through you embarrassingly fast. “It’s the end of days. Fuck fair.”

“Fuck me,” you replied. You smiled into his mouth, gasping when he grasped you by your upper thighs and carried you toward the bed. His length pressed up against his jeans, but when you caught his gaze, you could see his intent.

As you dropped to the bed, he dropped to his knees and peeled your pants down your legs, his ocean blue eyes darkening into a storm. “Gladly.” His arms snaked around the front of your thighs, inching you to the end of the bed where he waited in anticipation for your taste. When his tongue swiped up your still clothed slit, you shook, the stubble of his beard catching your skin in all the right places. “Already wet for me?”

“Bite me.”

Cas took you literally, his teeth gently nibbling at your aching pussy through the fabric. Once he’d soaked you through and through, he peeled the damp cloth down and threw it who-the-fuck-cared where along with your jeans. “What if someone comes in?” This place didn’t exactly provide a ton of privacy.

“Let them.” Repeating his earlier motion, his tongue flattened against your slit and swiped up, gathering your juices. He moaned into you, always crazy for your taste. You whimpered as he his lips devoured every inch of you, the beard burn so deliciously painful. Wrapping your legs around his head, you began bucking up into his mouth, unable to get as close as your pussy wanted. 

“Fuck, Cas. More. Please.”

A grumble rolled up your body when he inserted two fingers inside you and curled them upward as his other hand reached for your hardened nipple. You inhaled hard when he hit that sweet spot, glancing down to see him hungry with need. Sometimes he wanted to take things slow, make you beg for it. Other times it was slow and sweet. He wasn’t in the mood for any of it right now and you couldn’t have been more grateful. All you wanted was to come as your legs trembled around his head. “Oh, fuck, that’s it.”

“Come for me, Y/N.” His fingers found your g-spot again and pressed there, making you convulse up into his mouth where he hungrily lapped at everything you had to offer. “Come. Now.”

You clasped at your breasts, every inch of skin as you trembled, his name falling from your lips like the prayers that hadn’t been answered. No one answered them but him. Every muscle tensed as the waves of pleasure overtook you. “Oh fuck.” You pulled him up to kiss him, tasting yourself on his tongue while you palmed at his growing bulge. “Take me.”

Pushing his jeans down with your feet, you cried out when he thrusted into you, no need for slow and steady. “Mine,” he whispered. His hips moved at a quick pace, pounding into you swift and strong, bringing your second orgasm to the surface quickly, but it seemed he was in the mood for a bit of teasing now and slowed down, whispering against your neck and ghosting his lips over the shell of your ear. “No one knows what’s going on outside anymore, but it doesn’t matter. You’re mine and that’s all that matters.”

“All yours,” you breathed heavily. “Please, no teasing.”

Cas groaned and held himself inside you, grinding down as you tightened your legs around his hips and riding out your desperation to its inevitable conclusion. “Cas!” You shook with the force of your release, milking Cas’ cock as he released himself inside you. 

He fell to your side and sighed happily. “I love hearing my name on your lips, especially when you were supposed to be mad at me.”

“Bite me.”

“You think you could handle that again?”

Probably not, but what a way to go.


End file.
